Dreamy Cherry Blossom
by elluka
Summary: Bunga sakura kumohon berhentilah jatuh dalam mimpi. Biarkan angan semu ini perlahan hilang tergerus kenyataan. Karena kami memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belong to Yamaha**

**Warning: OOC, miss-typo(maybe), based on the PV (and a lot of modification-?-)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri kegelapan malam. Suasana begitu sepi sampai kedua indra pendengaranku mendengarkan melodi sendu yang berasal yang berasal dari salah satu pohon sakura diujung bukit. Didasari rasa penasaran, aku berjalan kesana.

Dengan erat kucengkram sisi lengan yukata merah muda yang kukenakan karena semilir angin dingin yang berhembus.

Semakin dekat alunan merdu gesekan biola itu terdengar.

Di balik batang pohon sakura yang kokoh tampak seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tergerai. Gakuran-nya tampak lusuh, dengan kacing yang terbuka semua. Memperlihatkan kemeja putih dalamannya.

Aku tidak berani menyapanya, hanya mengintip dari balik batang pohon. Kedua mataku menatap tidak berkedip, seolah-olah sedang terhipnotis oleh violinis pirang dibawah guguran sakura tersebut.

"H-hebat..." cicitku pelan.

Pemuda itu berhenti bermain lalu memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dan tampaknya dia melihat siluetku dibalik sini.

"Siapa?" tanyanya. Aku memberanikan untuk memperlihatkan diri.

Alis pemuda itu terangkat sebelah melihatku, mungkinkah ia tidak senang ada penonton gelap yang diam-diam melihat permainan biola-nya?

"Ma-maaf." Kutundukkan kepala, mencoba meminta maaf. Melupakan status putri bangsawan yang selama ini menghantui dan membayang-bayangiku.

"Untuk?" baiklah, aku sedikit kesal. Kenapa ia malah bertanya seperti itu? Apa dugaanku yang tadi salah?

"Kau..." ia buka suara lagi. Aku mengangkat kepala dan menatap lurus irisnya yang biru laut, sedikit mirip dengan warna mataku. "Ah, tidak jadi." Ia memalingkan wajah.

"Apa kau orang baru? Rasanya... aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

Bodohnya aku! Aku kan juga jarang sekali keluar rumah. Malam ini saja aku mengendap-endap. Kalau orang tuaku tahu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kualami.

"Ya. Aku dan Bibi Miku baru pindah ke kota ini seminggu lalu."

"Bibi? Lalu orang tuamu?"

"Meninggal saat gempa."

"O-oh." Tanggapku pendek. Aku diam tidak bisa berkomentar lagi. Dia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi rupanya.

"Dan sekarang aku tinggal berdua dengan Bibi Miku. Beliau orang baik." Pemuda itu duduk berandar pada batang pohon. Ia menepuk sisinya, memberi tanda agar aku duduk di sebelahnya. "Waktu gempa itu Bibi Miku juga kehilangan anak dan suaminya. Dia bernasib sama denganku."

"A-apa Miku Baasan yang mengajarkanmu bermain biola?" aku tidak ingin membuka luka masa lalu orang yang baru kutemui. Jadi kuputuskan mengalihkan topik.

"Ya. Sewaktu beliau masih muda dulu, ia sering berkeliling di banyak bar desa. Permainan beliau yang indah tentu saja membuat pemilik bar untung juga karena pengunjungnya semakin banyak." Pemuda itu bercerita panjang lebar. Aku mengulum senyum .

"Dan saat bermain di salah satu bar, ia bertemu dengan seorang pria. Pria itu juga yang akhirnya menjadi suami Bibi Miku." Pemuda itu mengambil jeda sejenak. Lalu melanjutkan lagi ceritanya mengenai orang yang ia panggil 'Bibi Miku'.

"Aku hanya pernah bertemu Paman Kaito sekali. Seminggu sebelum gempa kalau tidak salah." Aku kembali mendengarkan dengan seksama, sambil menatap helai-helai merah muda sewarna yukata-ku yang berjatuhan setiap kali tertiup angin.

"Waktu bertemu Paman Kaito, aku juga berkenalan dengan Mikuo. Anak laki-laki mereka yang memiliki fisik yang nyaris sama persis dengan Bibi Miku." Ia menoleh padaku. Membuatku terpaku—lagi—padanya. Wajahnya tampak serius meski aku masih dapat melihat gurat keceriaan disana. Mungkinkah dia berubah? A-ah, mungkin dia menyimpan kesedihannya sendiri. Sama sepertiku.

Miris.

"Maaf aku bercerita panjang lebar." Ujarnya sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan memalingkan muka, aku menggeleng. Kurasa aku senang mendapatkan teman baru.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku merapatkan punggungku dengan sandaran, mencari sebuah kenyamanan. "Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku tahu siapa... namamu?"

"Len. Kau?"

"Rin."

"Salam kenal." Len tersenyum, pipiku memanas. Sebelum akhirnya kuputuskan membalas senyumannya.

Mungkin aku tampak konyol, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Aku... hanya terlalu senang bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Len.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu jam yang lalu aku berpisah dengan Len. Tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu kencangnya saat aku membayangkan kembali wajahnya? Apa yang aku alami? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?

Kutatap wajahku yang terpantul di cermin meja rias. Aku menarik pita rambut yang menahan sebagian rambutku, membiarkannya tergerai saja. Dan aku seperti melihat sosok gadis yang masih kekanakan disana.

Aku menelan ludah dan menekuk lutuku diatas tempat tidur. Ku tenggelamkan kepalaku disana. Memikirkan hal ini selalu membuatku merasa pusing. Sakit.

_Tok, tok_

Ketukan pintu menyadarkanku. Aku mengangkat wajah dan mengalihkan pandangan pada pintu geser dengan pola burung bangau dan sakura yang bermekaran, yang ada di seberang tempat tidurku.

Aku menuruni tempat tidur dan segera menggeser pintu. Dibalik sana terdapat Okaa berdiri diluar pintu kamarku. Beliau mengenakan kimono kuning dengan obi hitam. Bermotif bunga krisan yang cantik dan bersulam benang emas.

Benar-benar khas bangsawan era ini.

"Doushite, Okaasama?" Okaa tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Lima belas hari lagi kau akan dijodohkan dengan seorang pemuda." Ia menatap mataku lamat-lamat. "Tentu saja pemuda ini berasal dari keluarga terpandang." Lanjut Okaa. Aku tahu ia sedang memaksaku—**dengan caranya sendiri**. Dan aku harus menerima perjodohan ini.

Demi dipandang lebih baik di mata Otousan dan Okaasan, aku harus menuruti semua perintah mereka. Sampai urusan laki-laki pun.

"Ya sudah, sekarang tdiurlah. Ini sudah larut." Aku membungkuk pada Okaa, ia berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong rumah.

Perlahan ku geser kembali pintu.

"Oyasumi, Okaa." Bisikku pelan setelah pintu tertutup rapat. Menyisakan warna putih yang melekat dalam pandanganku.

Nafasku mendadak sesak, paru-paruku seperti berhenti bekerja untuk sesaat. Gambaran Len menyusup dalam benakku. Lututku gemetar, aku berjalan tertatih ke sisi tempat tidur.

Aku memandang cermin lagi dan terlarut. Apa aku bisa secepat itu menjadi dewasa? Aku... aku masih terlalu mudah bimbang. Masih seperti anak kecil.

Apa bisa lima belas hari merubahku?

Lalu, kenapa dadaku sesak saat memikirkan perjodohan itu? Ini karena... Len?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kariin: akhirnya kami kembali dengan sebuah fic abal! ***ditabok mamo***

Mamo: emang abal Rin, emang abal... -.-

tapi akhirnya bisa muncul di fandom Vocaloid #tebarconfetti

Kariin: by the way...

Kalo kebanyakan cincong, readers ngga' jadi baca... -..-

Mamo: iya... -a

YOSH! Mind to riview?

Kariin: silakan pencet ijo-ijo yang dibawah yuaaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid belong to Yamaha**

**Warning: OOC, miss-typo(maybe), based on the PV (and a lot of modification-?-)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len PoV**

Aku mendengus pelan dan menupukan tangan di kusen jendela selepas makan malam. Rasa bosan menggerogotiku, aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di kota ini. Yah, kecuali gadis bernama Rin itu.

"Kenapa Len?" aku menoleh kebelakang, mendapati wanita berkuncir dua berwarna _teal _tengah melipat beberapa helai baju yang sebelumnya bertumpuk asal diatas kursi. Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan teman barumu?" tanya Bibi dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, Bibi Miku. Aku hanya... sedikit bosan." Wanita di kursi kayu itu tersenyum penuh arti. Aku memiringkan kepala akibat kebingungan.

"Kalau kau mau membantu Bibi mencuci piring bekas makan malam tadi, sebagai imbalannya Bibi akan bermain biola. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?" tawarnya. Aku tersenyum sumringah, semenjak pindah kesini Bibi belum pernah memainkannya lagi karena sibuk.

"_Hai' _, Miku Baasan!" ucapku cepat dan menghilang menuju dapur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Permainan Bibi masih sangat bagus menurutku, aku sedikit rendah diri karena aku masih belum bisa memainkan instrumen itu sebaik beliau.

Terkadang aku heran, kenapa Bibi bisa bermain sedemikian baik tanpa siapapun yang mengajarinya. Bakat alami kah?

Mendengar lantunan nada-nada ceria itu aku jadi teringat Rin. Kulirik melalui ekor mataku langit gelap berbintang diluar sana. Mungkinkah dia ada di tempat kemarin? Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya. Entah kenapa.

"Bibi Miku, bolehkah aku pergi keluar? Sebentar saja..." pintaku. Bibi yang sedang mengembalikan biola itu pada tempatnya menoleh kerahku. Ia meletakkan tas biola di tangannya keatas meja. Lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Ini sudah cukup larut, Len." Telunjuk Bibi mengarah pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat empat puluh lima menit.

"Sebentar saja, kumohon." Hei? Kenapa aku bersikeras bertemu Rin? Kenapa aku begitu yakin kalau gadis itu bisa kutemui lagi? Padahal aku hanya mengetahui nama depannya saja.

Bibi terlihat berpikir, dan akhirnya menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kalau janjimu ini begitu penting." Bibi Miku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tanda tanya besar hinggap dalam otakku.

"Ya... Bibi hanya sedikit menebak-nebak kalau yang ingin kau temui itu seorang ga—"

"Ittekimasu!" aku memotong ucapnnya cepat, lalu berjalan cepat kearah pintu.

"Itterashai!" sahut Bibidari dalam saat aku menutup pintu. Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, Bibi tertawa kecil. Wajahku memanas, rasanya... malu.

Setelahnya aku berlari mengingat apa yang Bibi bilang itu benar. Ini sudah nyaris larut. Apa Rin masih disana?

Langkahku kian cepat menaiki bukit di belakang bangunan sekolah tua. Diatas bukit tersebut. Pohon sakura itu berdiri. Aku menyipitkan mata, mencari-cari barangkali ada sosok gadis bersurai pirang madu itu.

Nafasku tersengal, tidak ada siapapun diatas bukit ini. Aku berusaha menormalkan pernafasanku sebentar dengan beristirahat. Kusandarkan punggun ke batang pohon dan perlahan merosot turun—duduk. Dan aku menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dibelakangku.

Aku menengok kebelakang. Lalu menemukan sehelai kertas yang digulung rapi dan dimasukkan ke sebuah lubang yang ada di pohon ini.

_Gomen nasai aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini tadi._

_Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu besok malam?_

—_Rin_

Aku mendesah kecewa. Besok aku sudah berjanji untuk menemani Bibi keluar kota selama dua hari. Tidak mungkin aku membatalkannya.

_Bodoh! Aku kan tidak membawa pena atau apapun untuk menulis! _, aku menggerutu dan berniat datang pagi-pagi sekali besok hari untuk memberikan 'surat' balasan kalau aku tidak bisa bertemu malamnya.

Aku memasukkan pesan dari Rin ke dalam saku celana. Kemudian berjalan santai menuruni bukit. Mulutku bergumam pelan, bersenandung asal saja. Hanya agar tidak terlalu merasa sendirian di hamparan rumpur luas ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Len, kau melamun." Suara khawatir Bibi menyadarkanku. Apa yang kupikirkan tadi?

Aku menggelengkan kepala, dan menatap Bibi yang kedua tangannya sibuk memegang kantung kertas belanjaan yang begitu penuh. Aku baru menyadari kalau Bibi sudah berbelanja sebanyak itu, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak melamun.

"Maaf." Ujarku pelan dengan nada menyesal. Bibi kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya di keningku.

"Kau tidak sakit. Memikirkan apa, Len?" aku berjalan mengikutinya tapi memilih diam, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan. "Ah, Bibi tahu. Pasti tentang gadis yang semalam~" godanya, Bibi tertawa kecil dan mencubit pipiku. Aku meringis kecil.

"Bibi bicara apa?" aku berusaha mungkir dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Bibi Miku malah tertawa semakin keras. "Ayolah, Bibi. Aku tidak memikirkan kejaian semalam. Lagipula tidak ada siapapun yang kutemui kemarin malam." Memang benar, aku tidak bertemu siapapun semalam. Meski awalnya aku berharap bertemu Rin.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Bibi masih terkekeh, aku kembali meringis. "Apa kau tidak tertarik melihat-lihat disini, hm?" aku melirik kios-kios yang berjajar di sisi kiri dn kanan jalan. Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah kios yang menurutku cukup menarik. Tapi melihat toko apa itu, aku meminta Bibi menemaniku.

"_E-etto_... apa Bibi bisa menemaniku kesana?"

"Astaga, Len. Apa sekarang kau tertarik dengan... aksesoris perempuan?" mulut Bibi menganga sedikit, ia menekankan kata-kata akhir kalimatnya sembari mengernyit kearahku.

"Tentu tidak! Mungkin saja aku bisa memberikannya pada seseorang." Bantahku dan menunduk akibat Bibi tadi setengah meneriakkan kalimatnya, membuat beberapa orang memandangku aneh.

"Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf." Lanjutku pelan. Wanita disampingku itu menyeringai, aku merasakan firasat buruk saat akhirnya ia menyeretku kesana. Tidak elit sama sekali.

Aku memang berniat memberikan sesuatu untuk Rin. Tanda permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa datang malam ini, tapi yang meragukan adalah... apakah aku bisa memilih dengan baik?

"Bagaimana dengan ini, Len?" aku menoleh kearah Bibi. Ia memilihkan beberapa, mungkin Bibi tahu kalau seleraku dalam pemilihan hadiah itu buruk.

Yang pertama kalung berliontin leek. Kurasa, ini adalah favorit Bibi. Lalu cincin dengan batu kecil sewarna teal, gelang manik-manik biru-pin, dan kalung berliontin bunga sakura.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum samar saat mengambil kalung liontin sakura itu.

Aku nyaris tercekat saat gadis penjaga kios ini memberitahu harganya. Hampir setengahnya sisa gajiku bulan kemarin. Bibi Miku bilang terserah padaku saja. Dan, ya, akhirnya kupuruskan tetap membelinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N. **Fuwa~ finnaly berhasil menyelesaikan chap 2

itu berarti, tinggal satu chap lagi #tebarkonfetti

Maaf kalo misalnya chap ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Author sedikit kehilangan sense #ngeles #plak

Terus, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah riview chap 1, udah dibales lewat PM ya~

Terima kasih juga yang udah menyempatkan diri baca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu~

-elluka-


End file.
